


not so boring with you

by GhostWithAScythe



Series: For The Good Children Of God [20]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Requested Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWithAScythe/pseuds/GhostWithAScythe
Summary: Fruit finds sports tournaments very boring. He goes there anyway.
Relationships: Fruitberries / Kye Riddell
Series: For The Good Children Of God [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896769
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	not so boring with you

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Shiro_Night](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Shiro_Night) on Wattpad.

**\- fruit's pov -**

Fruit's gaze drifted around the stadium. He was tempted to start counting the people that were strewn across the stands out of boredom, but decided he was too bored for even that.

There was not a whole lot to see, the stadium was on the smaller side with stands only along one side of the running tracks and some more or less crappy equipment for things like high or long jumping or throwing balls or other objects. The long distance runners were still making their way around the stadium, round after round, but the sprinting tracks were abandoned and that really had been the only interesting thing all day.

Well, he was probably biased, but that didn't mean he wasn't right.

Another glance around in the small sliver of hope to find anything to catch his interest, but there were only a few people here, just some parents or friends of participants, because - let's be honest - no-one voluntarily watched a school sports tournament. He knew some people distantly, but he didn't feel like small talk. Fruit sighed and started counting.

One person with a black shirt. Two people with black shirts. One kid with a white shirt but a black jacket, so that counted too. A fourth person with a black shirt.

The stupid game of counting people by color actually managed to keep him occupied enough he didn't notice someone was coming near him until they gracelessly dropped into the seat next to him, the faded red plastic creaking in protest. Fruit nearly jumped out of his seat, his eyes snapped to the person next to him and he relaxed as he recognized his boyfriend grinning at him.

"Holy shit, you scared fuck out of me!"

Illumina rolled his eyes affectionately. "Not my fault, you were completely zoned out. I even called your name when I got here and you didn't react."

"Shut up." Fruit leaned over for a quick welcome kiss and interlaced their hands before sitting back. "What took you so long?"

Illumina leaned his head on his shoulder and Fruit had to bite his cheek to not "aww" out loud at him.

"Trainer wanted to talk some things over immediately, but then I came straight here. Why, did you miss me?", Illumina explained, a mocking question at the end.

"Well, yeah, but mostly it's because you're the only interesting thing here and I'm bored.", Fruit answered, a whine in his voice as he complained. Illumina bought none of it.

"You wanted to come here, you know these are boring."

Fruit huffed. No pity for him today, it seemed like. Well, he could pretend to be reluctant to accompany his boyfriend next time and make him ask very nicely for Fruit to come with him again. They had played that game before.

"I know, but... you know.", he settled for as an answer, finally, there was no point in lying for fun if Illumina wasn't in the mood to banter.

"You love me.", Illumina stated matter-of-factly a self-satisfied grin audible in his words.

So that was the game they were playing, huh.

"Idiot."

Fruit carefully gripped his boyfriend's chin and tilted his head away from his shoulder so he could lean down and connect their lips. He felt the grin on Illumina's face morph into a happy smile and then falter as Fruit tilted his head a little, pulling Illumina closer and deepening the kiss, determined to wipe the smug smirk off his boyfriend's handsome face.

Fruit leaned over to the other's seat a bit more, crowding his space and gripping on his thigh for balance, and used the second or so Illumina needed to adjust to his new position to quickly bite at his bottom lip, barely enough to hurt, just a teasing nip. Illumina's breath hitched, just for a moment, but Fruit noticed it and now it was his turn to wear a smug smile, just to turn into a pout when Illumina set an end to it right there, pushing Fruit off him and back in his seat.

"Stop that." Illumina's cheeks were coloured a light shade of pink. "You don't get to pout at me after making out with me in public."

Fruit gave up his pout, it was fake anyways.

He himself had never cared about openly showing his affection for his boyfriend (how could he, when he was so full of joy and pride and warmth every time they were together that he couldn't simply not act on it just because there were other people there?), but he respected Illumina's aversion and insecurity towards it.

So, instead, he leaned a little closer. "Why don't we go somewhere else, then?"

He made sure to put just the right mix of innocence and promise in his voice to make Illumina get the wrong idea and underlined his question with a sweet smile. Illumina stared at him for a very long second, a blush creeping up his face, before Fruit couldn't help laughing. He loved teasing his boyfriend, it was his favorite pastime by far.

Illumina huffed and folded his arms, giving him an annoyed look. "Shut up. I'm not going anywhere with you."

Fruit only laughed louder at that and eventually Illumina gave up too, the corners of his lips twitching upwards in a smile and Fruit knew he had won this "argument".

He dropped the conversation, scooting closer to the edge of his uncomfortable plastic seat and leaned against Illumina, angling himself on his chair so he had his back against his boyfriend's side. Illumina shuffled a little on his chair until he was comfortable but didn't complain, he was used to being treated as a pillow. It was Fruit's favorite pastime number two.

Resting his head on Illumina's shoulder, Fruit returned his attention to the arena, idly playing with Illumina's fingers where their hands were still intertwined and smiling when he got a light squeeze in return.

They still had to sit here for another hour, probably, before everyone was done, but suddenly watching school sports didn't seem as bad anymore. Cuddling with Illumina had that effect on things, Illumina had that effect on things. He simply made everything better.


End file.
